


Gone

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Character Death, Remus mention, possible kingceit, roman mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: the song is love like you, and no i dont know why i made this so angsty,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> the song is love like you, and no i dont know why i made this so angsty,

Janus let the silent tears fall from his face as he tightly held the old photograph against his chest.

_ “I always thought I might be bad.. Now I’m sure that it's true. ‘Cause I think you so good.. and I’m nothing like you-“ _ he hiccuped softly as he held the piece of paper tighter, before getting a small look once again at the long lost side photographed, what would Romulus think of him now? He would surely hate him, Janus had hurt Roman so much… and Roman, Roman was once upon a time a part of Romulus, so surely Romulus would have grown to detest him.

But somehow he can’t bring himself to believe that as he looks at the toothy grin of the side. He was a lot younger than when he was split but it was the only picture he had of him.

_He missed him_ _so much._

He sat down haphazardly and curled up against his bed on the ground,

_ “If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything”  _ he took a shaky breath from singing the song before continuing  _ “I would even learn how to love-“  _

He let out a shaky sob.

He missed him so, so much, he honestly wishes it was a Virgil situation where he left but was still  _ there. _

But he wasn’t, he was gone, the giggling moron who would do just about anything to cheer you up and would constantly make story’s up off the top of his head was gone,  _ he was gone,  _ the one who had lovingly given Janus a million nicknames was gone, split in two.

And He knows he would never trade Remus for anyone but..

He wished Romulus knew just how much he was loved and how much  _ Janus  _ loved him.

He just wished he could make sure he was confident in the knowledge that he was loved before the split. 

But he couldn’t.

And he will never be able to,

He lets out another shaky sob before crawling onto his bed and curling up weakly, seeking refuge from the world in his slumber.


End file.
